User talk:Ramillies
Here was some auto-generated text. I didn't like it here, so it isn't here anymore. Encounter Zones Welcome, I'm glad you created an account. Good point about the encounter zones, I will give that some thought. Technically those that say they are among the easiest are among the easiest. Notice that the Towers of Wizardry don't say that. The point of my post is to acknowledge that you also made me aware of something else that is missing, the nodes aren't listed on the encounter zones. If you are interested in earning a new badge, go to the following pages: Sorcery Node Nature Node Chaos Node At the bottom of each page you will find the categories. I'm not sure how much information you will need so forgive me if this is too detailed, or ask me if there isn't enough detail. 1. Click the "Add Category", 2. Type Encounter Zones (Note: if you have automatic help turned on you may have some titles appear and you can just click on the correct one instead of typing the entire thing). 3. Click "Save" If you don't want to do that, I'll take care of it tomorrow. Since it was your note that made me see that, I thought you should have the first chance to take care of it. I'll watch to see if you post any questions here, so feel free to ask anything that you're not sure about. MysticX2 (talk) 22:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Encounter difficulty and Node confusion. Right, but the Tower of Wizardry is the only one which does not say so. That would mean that the tower is hard and all other are easy, which isn't probably true. (Also, due to the great variety of garrison, it seems pointless to me to sort them by difficulty. I can encounter an easy-to-wipe-out pack of Ghouls in Tower and a Basilisk or Great Wyrm in Lair, or vice versa. But I haven't so much praxis in playing this game, so maybe the towers truly are more difficult most times.) I've added the nodes to the category, but I've made a typo at the Nature Node and it is added to Encouter (without 'n') Zones as well and I didn't find out how to remove it from this (non-existent) category. Does it need an administrator privileges? The node pages themselves could use some revision. The pages Nature, Chaos, Sorcery node tell that they describe the difference between that type of node and a generic node (which is described in Node page), but those individual Node pages explain everything, even the things which are described in the generic Node page. So I think that * the text telling that the individual node pages are just a diff between the generic and that exact node should be deleted, * or the individual node pages actually stripped of all non-diff contents. Personally I would go for the first. Curses! I wasn't signed in while making that category shuffle... so the tribute goes to A Wikia Contributor :). Ramillies (talk) 22:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, you are only able to get badges when you are signed in. It only takes one so you could do the same thing to the Node page, just make sure that you are signed in. :D :Those pages are larger than I remembered, but sometimes it is necessary to provide some details on multiple pages. I should look at those pages a little longer. As for the difficulty comparison, you are right, sometimes those lairs can have some serious protection. To a degree it varies by Plane, those on Myrror are more difficult than the ones on Arcanus...except when playing the Impossible difficulty. My first lair on Impossible, on Arcanus, had a Great Wyrm...and my last game seemed so easy I kept waiting for the harder lairs. I'm still thinking about how this should be handled. MysticX2 (talk) 07:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Was there a particular section or just a lot of repeated things? I'm sure I will see it when I look at them closer, I just thought it might save me a little time if you mentioned a couple of things. MysticX2 (talk) 08:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I think it wouldn't be good to include the Node page as well. There should be either the Node, or Chaos,Nature,Sorcery Node, but not both of them. :: As for the individual node pages, they seem to contain whole lots of just copied text. (I'm looking at the Chaos node right now, but I think it is the same for the rest of them.) It's those sections: ::* Distribution is copied. ::* Whole Encounter section is copied and tweaked a little in the means of subsections making. ::* Also the Effects to the Node output are copied, but not whole. There's only Conjunction mentioned, the rest (like the Warp Node spell) aren't. ::* Rampaging Monsters section --- copied and tweaked. General names are individualized to suit that particular Node type. ::* As for the lairs, I started as the Dark Elves on the Myrror, and the dungeons were really tough. One of the first I dared to enter (in the late game) contained 7 units of zombies. Even the Dark Elven Cavalry had great difficulties in dealing with them. And now I'm wandering from lair to lair and chasing off the garrison --- the last one (Dungeon) contained three basilisks and sprites, and hadn't I had the Black Prayer spell, followed by Black Sleep, they would have surely torn me apart :D. Ramillies (talk) 13:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I guess I never considered zombies as that difficult but it does take a rare spell to get them. I guess I have used the level of the spell it takes to summon them as the guide to how difficult the enemies would be. That isn't always the case, but it works a lot of the time. I came down with the flu yesterday, so I haven't been able to check anything out...sorry, it may be a couple of days because I can't seem to focus very well. MysticX2 (talk) 08:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : Um... Get well soon! :Ramillies (talk) 13:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I promise I will get to this soon! MysticX2 (talk) 13:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : Scouts report the highest mana creature in the lair. I believe that when zombies are present they supersede skeletons in the scout's report, and ghouls supersede zombies (don't hold me to this) making their de facto internal mana cost somewhere between 25 and 80 for purposes of garrisoning the lair. I've come to respect zombies for the and bonus to hit which makes them able to overpower low-tier units :( Spearman D92-R (talk) 08:06, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I haven't forgotten about this, and by the way thanks for the info Spearman. As far as I can tell those five encounter zones that say they are the easiest have pretty much an equal chance of being unguarded as they do of having fantastic creatures guarding them. To be more precise I suppose we could leave the statement as they tend to be the easiest but add that "the encounter strength varies based on 1) the difficulty setting, 2) the Plane, and 3) random chance." I don't think it would require any more than that and it would work for all five encounter zones. What do you think? MysticX2 (talk) 16:31, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Heroes It seems you may be making edits in source mode so I will assume that to be the case unless you say otherwise. The reason that I think you may be doing that is because Heroes and Heroes has the same appearance and function on the page normally, and you probably wouldn't change them otherwise. Just so you know for future references, those aren't necessary...but they're not wrong either. Heroes that aren't equipped with a Magical Item in their Weapon slot will make the same TYPE of attack that a normal unit without an Alchemist's Guild would make, referred to in some places as a "regular" attack. You would likely see a difference in Visual Mode Editing, but that is beside the point. You deleted a few phrases or terms that probably shouldn't have been changed. That's all I'm going to mention at the moment because I'm in a hurry now, sorry. MysticX2 (talk) 23:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, I make edits in source mode. I don't grasp what did you mean by heroes... in source mode, both links are just the same. Did you mean that Heroes Heroes? ::If you are simply looking at the page (not in edit mode) the appearance AND the way they work is exactly the same. I only pointed it out in case you thought it changed something. There are thousands and thousands of those links on the wiki and it was an unnecessary change. As a rule of numbers, the more things you change the more likely you (or anyone) will make a change that will need to be "fixed". It's often better to avoid making unnecessary changes. MysticX2 (talk) 11:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Heh. I just didn't know. Thanks. : Umh? I looked into the manual and there is said that the weapon immunity is triggered by a normal attack by a normal unit. I was considering heroes as the third, special type of unit, besides the normal and the fantastic units, but now it seems like they belong to the normal units category. (Also I don't grasp what I should have noticed in the visual mode...) ::In the first line that you changed, you changed the line from talking about regular Damage, to talk about attack instead. The line was referring to the type of damage done by a normal weapon type and not one that could be done by a magical type weapon, as discussed on the Alchemists' Building page and others, that page is just the first that comes to mind. Does that help? MysticX2 (talk) 11:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :As for the term "regular" attack, it is really blurry. When I was looking at the Invulnerability, I noticed that the spell grants a Weapon Immunity, but the example doesn't take it into account. I edited it and got a comment telling that the fantastic units do not trigger the immunity. I was prepared to reply that it depends solely on the attack type (normal / anything better), but prior to that, I had looked into the manual and there was the phrase about normal attack by normal unit. Looking at "regular" attack (and this term is not defined anywhere) I had thought that it just means a normal attack. : Ramillies (talk) 23:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Often if these pages say something different than the manual there is a good reason for that, and should not be changed. It can be discussed in the "Talk" area of the page and then changed if it needs to be changed. ::: Sure, I know. But the term "regular" attack is not defined anywhere (as far as I went searching). ::The article was discussing "regular" Damage, as in non-magical and not one of the "special" damage that some units might have (like life-stealing damage). A normal attack by a normal unit would mean that it isn't enhanced or enchanted in any way to give it any special properties. For example, a Barbarian makes a normal attack which includes melee and thrown and those would be a "regular" normal attack if they are not enchanted or enhanced so that they would deal more damage than usual. Does that help? MysticX2 (talk) 11:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, I haven't thought of life-stealing and other special kinds of attacks as of normal. "Normal melee attack by normal unit or hero" should exactly describe the set of attacks which trigger the Immunity. (This is also used in the article.) (Another option is to revert the changes back to "regular" damage and to add a suitable definition for it.) ::: Ramillies (talk) 14:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Perhaps the Draconians would have been a better example, but "I haven't thought of life-stealing and other special kinds of attacks as of normal" is kind of the point. Those special kinds of attacks or as stated in the article with no other special properties attached are their normal attacks that are executed whenever those units make an attack. That seemed to me to be the reason that Headrock (I hope he gets back soon) used regular in quotes when writing the article. Perhaps a better, clearer, definition could have been made, but "normal melee attack by normal unit or hero" doesn't seem to add anything or clarify anything to me. Where you wrote that Heroes bypass the immunity is only true if they are equipped with a magical item that adds a special property to their attack, although that is already covered in the next section of the article to begin with. A hero may be powerful enough to overcome the immunity and get some damage through even without magical items, but if they aren't equipped with magical items their regular melee attack will trigger the immunity. MysticX2 (talk) 15:25, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::No. I included heroes in the set which triggers the Immunity. (Of course, when the hero does have some magical weapons, he is not making normal attacks, therefore bypassing the Immunity.) But how the "regular" Damage should be defined then? Ramillies (talk) 06:13, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Just to make sure you understand, I'm only mentioning these things to encourage your editing...while keeping a few things in mind. One of the changes you made says, "Heroes, since they are not considered the normal units, bypass this immunity (I hope!).", where the original simply said that the heroes "are often strong enough to get a lot of damage through." Part of my problem with your change is that they don't "bypass" the immunity because in this case they should actually be triggering the immunity and still be able to cause damage to the target. I'll get back to you about defining regular. MysticX2 (talk) 17:38, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : Ai! Bad. Sorry for that. I made the changes believing that heroes generally do not trigger it, and when I was reverting it back, this slipped my attention. Ramillies (talk) 17:59, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I keep looking at this thing and I keep thinking that Headrock's definition on the page of not having any special properties was the best way to explain "regular". Also, just a little further down he gave a list of the things that weren't considered "regular". I also keep thinking that you can't "explain" things every time you use a term, so you need to read the entire page (or most of it) to understand some concepts. And if that isn't enough, at least for attacks and damages there are separate pages that are devoted to those concepts (I'm sure they are linked on the page somewhere). MysticX2 (talk) 10:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: OK. You've convinced me. Reverted back (and added a handy link right to the section where all non-regular attacks are enumerated). Ramillies (talk) 14:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) not sure how many people look at this but i know their is a level above Demi god that you can get called vamparic aka level 9 i dono which version it is or if its a mod or what i used to have it and cant find it.... if you know of it please email me at AlucardXLXL@yahoo.com thank you ^_^ hay man saw you were the only person editin this site soooo i thought you might know..... also i have the updated version that allows the HUGE Map XD its 30% bigger than the large allso allows more magic from nodes and stuff its pretty cool but if you know anything on the heros level that would be cool thanks man ::The information on this site is based on the 1.31 version, but I know that I've seen some newer un-official versions (I think those are being done by kyrub). I've seen and played a few of his patches for another game and they were great. You might check http://www.dragonsword.com/forums/viewforum.php?f=6. I don't know what the updates have, but in version 1.31 Demi-god is the last level even with Crusade and/or Warlord. MysticX2 (talk) 10:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Um... Has this really to be on my user talk page? Ramillies (talk) 14:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC)